Project Kaoru
by Kitsu Maharu
Summary: The heart is a fragile thing, once broken it's harder to repair, but will they fix eachother's hearts? Or break it and hope they can cope with it. My 1st fic, & occness! Chapter ten part II up and ready! Enjoy!
1. We Meet

AN: Hee hee this is my "first" RK fanfic please tell me what's wrong but I'll try to do it as best as I can but this is as far as I can go! . But over the time when I get my lazy bum out! I WILL DO IT RIGHT… crap I still have my Algebra homework to do… all well. I'll just start off with the "full" summery.

~thoughts~

~*Scene change*~

"talking"

*~Point of view~*

Kenshin is a man with a sad past where he saw blood all his life, and Kaoru is a High school girl who crashes into him. Is it love at first sight? Can Kaoru Bring back his light? What secrets will they share together to bring the Battousai down? Will Kenshin ever forget the night his hands were stained with the blood of his first love?

The heart is a fragile thing,

Once broken it's harder to repair,

But will the fix each other's hearts?

Or break it and hope they will cope with it?

Project Kaoru

Chapter one: Scarlet and Azure

Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi! Kaoru sight as the turned off her alarm clock, ~I wonder what to do today.~ Kaoru thought as she stared at the ceiling. `Well I should get out of bed and get dres-~

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA!" Kaoru screeched jumping out of bed to get dressed, realizing what time it was. Kaoru ran around her room to get her uniform which was black of all colors.

After Kaoru placed her hat on her head and not on her foot. She ran in and out of the bathroom after trying to brush her hair with her toothbrush, about the third or forth time. Kaoru ran out of the bathroom, grabbed her backpack, and locked the door. Then crashed into the rooster.

"Hey Jou-chan, what are you in a hurry for?" Sanosuke asked watched Kaoru struggle to get pasted him.

"TO SCHOOL!" Kaoru shouted glaring at him, "Now move or you'll make me late!" Kaoru watched him Sano shrug and step aside. Then made a dash for it, knowing Sano he'll grab her wrist and talk about some fight he had last night. Kaoru ran for god knows how long. She ran and took the last corner to school thinking.

~Damnit Kaoru what are you thinking! No, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! CLOSING YOUR EYES FOR A BRIFE MOMENT!~

Kaoru felt the gravity take down as she prepared to hit the ground. As fell forward, her mind was shouting. ~Kaoru you are the biggest idiot on earth might as well have a sign above your head and write "dumbest person **right** here!"~

(A/n: so sorry to cut you short! But 'that' idea from above here comes from my sister the more you read the more idiotic my sister may sound, but do not worry she is…*WHACK* OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! GOD MY EVIL SISTER HIT ME WITH A BOOK! A **HARDCOVER** BOOK! T-T oh the pain:'(*sniff: Mutters foul words under breathe and something about pranks and torture*)

~*On the very corner*~

Kenshin was walking, and glaring at everyone that was one, in the way, two, staring at him, or three just ticked him off. Kenshin muttered curses why he had to go out in broad daylight and why he wasn't allowed to kill. Not that he likes too. Kenshin wonder why he had Kaoru girl in the first place. ~Why am I walking out in a hakama (Spelling?) and gi anyways?~ Kenshin's inner voice growled at him. He "was" four feet away from turning a corner..

That was before he was knocked off his feet.

By a girl.

~*Kaoru*~

Kaoru stiffened when she felt she hit something soft instead of the ground. Kaoru's eyes remained closed…

It has hair…

Human clothe…

And human skin…

"Damnit Kaoru you **are** the dumbest person on earth!" Kaoru nearly screamed but managed to mutter under her breath, unknown to her the human she landed on has quite keen hearing as well as sight. Kaoru's hands went to her heated face as she began to stand up.

~*Kenshin*~

Kenshin raised a brow at the girl in his lap… WAIT! Back up! **IN** his lap? Kenshin quickly got up…

Or at least tried.

But at the same time it seemed she too was getting up herself and nearly fell on him… AGAIN!

As soon as he saw her face it was like someone grabbed his heart, and was blending it in a blender. (A/n: what else do you blend things with?)

"Oh, I'm so sorry I was in a hurry to school and, oh my god, school! I'm sorry, gomen but I have to go!" She, Kaoru said staring at the ground before running off.

Kaoru…

Kenshin got out a piece of paper out of his gi pocket and read…

Name

Kaoru Kamiya

Eyes

Blue

Skin tone

Light

Age

15

Hair

Black

School

Clamp High

Occupation

Student

Job

Kendo

Kenshin slowly began to walk back. But this time, to a school, where his next victim walks.

~*Lunch at school outside!*~

"Hey, hey earth to Kaoru are you there, over?" Misao questioned waving her hand in front of Kaoru's face.

"Yup I'm here." Kaoru answered looking at her hyper/happy best friend. " I did so many stupid things this morning." Misao looked at Kaoru before a grin crossed her face.

"Oh really? Do tell."

Kaoru blinked, before she could say anything she thought that she saw golden eyes, staring straight at her.

"It was…"

Next chapter **We Greet** Kaoru here! It's him the man I crashed into today but why is he here? Well if he's going to anger me I will do it right back at him! Next time on Project Kaoru! See ya soon!

Juju: Well that was interesting…

Battousai: was not! There was not blood!

Everyone: …

Battousai: I'll shut up now.

Juju: You do that

Kenshin: Now, now no more blood she-

Kaoru: Kenshin did you wash the laundry?

Kenshin: Iie Sessha did not.

Battousai: That's women's work.

Juju: Really? Is it? I bet you did it when you lived by your self

Battousai: Mutters vivid words.

Juju: Well that's all for now! Please review! *Bows*


	2. We Greet

Juju: Hey it's me again!

Battousai: NO! Die! DIE!!!

Everyone stares at battousai

Kenshin: Maa maa! ^-^x

Kaoru: Kenshin? Are you there?

Kenshin: hai Kaoru-dono!

Kaoru: come on we have to get ready for the fanfic!

Battousai: And more blood shed…

Kenshin: Oro? Iie! No more! But more chapters would be nice!

Juju: I would get started… BUT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING TOO MUCH!!!!

Everyone 0_0 or 0_0x

Next chapter #2

We greet

"It's that… man…" Kaoru said slowly. Pointing towards him.

"What do you mean 'that man'?" Misao asked rolling her eyes. Not looking where Kaoru was pointing. Kaoru grabbed Misao's shoulders and shouted, "That man!" Then pointed at him again.

"You mean that red-headed guy?" Misao asked staring.

"Misao! It's rude to stare!" Kaoru scolded at Misao after a few moments.

"Well it's rude to point too." Misao countered making Kaoru blush.

"Did you know that you're blushing right now?" Kaoru covered her face with her hands as she heard the footsteps get closer.

*~* Kenshin*~*

~I can tell they were talking about me she was pointing. But how did she know it was I? I mean she was staring at the ground… wasn't she?~ Kenshin thought staring at her, nearly glaring.

*~* Normal P.O.V. *~*

"Hi." Kaoru said sheepishly not looking at him at all.

"You should watch where you're going." Kenshin said like he ruled that small piece of land. Which was like four feet block of cement, and it is! 

(A/N: How amazing is that!)

"You… You… BAKA! I SAID THAT I WAS SORRY OKAY! SO LEAVE!" Kaoru screamed catching everyone off guard and making Kenshin and Misao wince.

"SHUT UP KAORU!" Misao yelled while Kaoru glared. (A/n: Wow.) Kaoru left them while glaring at everyone who was staring of just in the way.

(A/n: MAN! They would make a perfect couple!)

Kenshin stood there shocked as Misao left to see if Kaoru was going home.

~She… she yelled at me! She yelled at the Hitokiri Battousai…~ Kenshin thought. "She yelled at me." Kenshin muttered. ~I'm going to spy on this "Kaoru" before getting her.~ Kenshin thought grinning.

Hey this is Misao! What? Kaoru's been kidnapped in her dream? Weird! Well if it does happen Aoshi-sama and Sano will help! Don't worry Kaoru!

Next time on Project Kaoru!

Be ready for the next chapter!

#3 **To Target You!**

Until next time!

Juju: Sorry if this was a short chapter but the next one will be quite long… actually it won't get shorter or longer . I can't tell cuz it'll just be different lengths!

Sano: It's a good thing too.

Saitou: Moron.

Sano: What did you say!

Saitou: Moron

Kenshin: Now, now!

Aoshi: …

Misao: So what do you think Aoshi-sama?

Megumi: HOHOHOHO! Sir Ken why do you hang with a young, sweaty and whiney girl? When you have me!

Kenshin: ORORORORORORORORORORORO!!!

Kaoru: HEY NO FUNNY STUFF MEGUMI!

Megumi: You should be talking right Sir Ken?

Kenshin/Kaoru blushing like mad

Everyone: Tomato! Tomato! A ripe red tomato!

Juju: err I guess I should stop… any ways to the reviews!

BlackFrost: ah, thank you so much! *Blush* you have inspired me so… damn poetry damn it all! . THANKS A LOT AOSHI NOW YOU GOT JUNK STUCK IN MY HEAD! *Throws a large book of poetries at Aoshi.*

Mika: Haa Haa, No he isn't but if he does I swear to hurt him with my doggie!

Battousai: HA! Like that fuzzy Pomeranian can hurt me!

*Background: Can hear Battousai screaming like a four year old girl up a tree and a small Pomeranian barking like mad.*

Err ya… sit teddy… Good boy!

Battousai: THAT DOG IS A MONSTER!!!

Err ya… anywayz I hope you read again! Bye!****


	3. To Target You

Project Kaoru

Juju: Hey! It's me again it's great to get so many great ideas and not only that, but also few but also great reviews… I really thought I wasn't going to get any! Yet alone one! Thank you so much!

Battousai: I think that you don't need to have any credit I think that you should just stop here.

Kenshin: Now, now we don't want to provoke her! Sessha thinks that's its better for Teddy not to attack you!

*Turns to see Teddy stare from afar.*

Misao: Yah! You might scream like a girl again!

Aoshi: I prefer not to be here… *reads large poetry book*

Juju: Whoa! That's the book I threw at you!

Sanosuke: hey do I turn up any time soon? I mean I am the star of this show!

Kenshin/Battousai: Oro?

Kenshin fans and others: HOW KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Juju: ^-^? When did they get here? *Shrugs and hears Kenshin and Battousai screaming*

Saitou: I don't really see the point of being here, and plus I have a job to do unlike that moron. *Points at Sanosuke*

Sanosuke: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Juju: Err yeah… Anyways to the story!

            -P.S. you have been warned of the occness!

Project Kaoru

#3 To Target You

"Misao do you ever stop talking about "your" Aoshi-sama? I mean he's a senior… and your… not?" Kaoru said getting ready to throw a pillow at her small friend and run… very far away.

"What? Age does not matter in the game of love!" Misao declared smacking Kaoru with her pillow lightly. "So you like anyone?" Misao asked catching Kenshin's attention quickly.

"No, I don't at the moment, boys are boys and they are perverts! Big ecchi! I'm just wondering who that redheaded guy is… God he's kind of…"

(A/n: Ecchi is pervert and Hentai is just a pervert cartoon, so many people get that confused it's not funny anymore! ^-^())

"What sexy? Hot? Cute?" Misao asked watching Kaoru change colors before bursting out laughing.

"Misao! That wasn't funny! And this is my sleepover! Next time your not invited!" Kaoru said smirking.

"It's okay… I'll just say that you like… that redheaded guy yesterday!" Misao said before being pounced by Kaoru. "ARGH GET OFF YOU RABID RACOON!"

"SHUT UP YOU RABID WHEASL! At least I won't make any guy stop talking so much!" Kaoru said making Misao glare.

"I'm kidding you know his is all no talk and just stare… that's kind of creepy! How do you stand him staring?" Kaoru said before the doorbell rang.

'Ding dong!' (A/n*Ping pong!*)

"Pizza!" Misao said getting up with Kaoru to pay half the pizza.

"Thank you! Bye!" Kaoru said shutting the door.

"What do you think Aoshi-sama is doing?" Misao sighed making Kaoru stare.

"Uh… think what your… doing?"  Kaoru made up. ~I wonder what she's going to say.~ Kaoru said rolling her eyes.

"That would be so sweet." Misao said her eyes sparking like stars. "Hey you know the redheaded guy?" Misao said making Kaoru spit out her orange soda with lemon.

"God of course 'I' remember 'I' was the one who bumped into him!" Kaoru said nearly hitting her head on the table.

"Who do think he is?" Misao said staring off, AGAIN!

"I think… he's someone on **EARTH**." Kaoru said taking her 2nd pizza without thinking she dropped the pizza on the table making her and Misao jump, 'SPLAT!'

"Kaoru! God, you trying to kill me?" Misao said gasping. Kenshin watched with amusement before thinking of a plan to get Kaoru and thought tomorrow as the best day before leaving. Not seeing her scream, nor hearing the name she had cried,

Kenshin, Koishi,

Onigai, don't go to Kyoto.

Onigai…Kenshin please don't leave me.

~*Morning*~

"Kaoru get up it's time for school! Come on!" Misao said as happy as ever.

"Sure in a few minutes!" Kaoru yelled back before coming out of bed to get dressed.

~*School; classroom*~

Kaoru walked into her classroom to see that she was indeed the first one there. ~Yes now to get set.~ Kaoru thought getting everything out for science.

"Oh you're here are, you?" A voice said none other then her teacher Mr. Smith. How she loathed him, he did everything he could to get her in trouble. Just because she saw and reported that he was smoking in the school, and even tried to blame her!

"Yes I am, I have to be or I'll be in trouble." Kaoru said smiling making him give a fake smile back at her.

"Mr. Smith?" A boy with brown eyes but strangely fake green hair said.

"Yes, James what is it?" Mr. Smith said with a rising a brow.

"There was some guy that was walking around the school." James Tree said making a face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was asking if he was allowed to work here." James said glaring at Kaoru who ignored it.

"Really?" Kaoru said, ~that's odd.~ Kaoru thought as she waited for the class to end.

Hey, I'm Kaoru speaking! You know dreams are weird… What who are you? The Battousai? Are you here to hurt me? What no this is a dream! Stop!

Next chapter!

          Chapter #4, The Kimono Boy

                 You don't want to miss it!

Juju: well that was boring… the typing that is, I mean I bet that's what all the authors/authoresses think!

Battousai: Shut up wench

Juju: looks like Battousai has male PMS and is doing that now! ^0^ HOHOHOHO!

Everyone: o.O Or O.o Or O.O w/x

Kaoru: Now THAT is what you call scary!

Everyone: nod, nod

Teddy: hiding behind Okaasan…

Okaasan: oh! Teddy your scared!

Juju: Err it was the Battousai's wrong doing! Bad Battousai!

Everyone: -_-…

Juju: What?! All right I'll just go to the freaking reviews! Meanies! Oh! And I was thinking about adding bonuses to this thing too! About every 10 reviews!

Tsugoi Kakarlena: Thank you for thinking that! Yes Kenshin is Battousai mood; he is not blood lust, he just want to get it over. I'm thinking about updating two times a week because sometimes I just can't go on or the damn chapter is to damn long! The length of the chapter will change so I can't say if it will be long or short till I'm done and going to update it. I guess you didn't see the thing with occness on the last chapter… all well as you should have read it's above this one.

READERS!: if you have notice I DO NOT have a disclaimer, why? CUZ NO ONE IN THIS DAMN SITE OWNS IT IT'S A **FANFICTION** so sorry if this is rude but it must be declared for some people with thick sculls and small brains! *Glares at sister.*


	4. The Kimono Boy

Chapter #4

The Kimono Boy

Juju: Hello, hello!

Battousai: Why am 'I' even here? *Walks off set*

Everyone: -_-#

Juju: Oh, dear…

Aoshi: It seems that the Battousai has some problems.

Misao: Aoshi-sama! Hi! ^-^

Hiko: I declare more Sak`e

Kamatari: Of course Shishio-sama will like some too!

Yahiko: What does Makoto Shishio, the toasted mummy maniac have to do with this!

Kaoru: You're not even in this chapter!

Juju: Well yeah… Yahiko, Kamatari, and Hiko aren't in the chapter so it is a wonder…

Everyone: …

Juju: Well sense we don't know you guys can read the story while we think up what just happened!

Kamatari: Hmm, Come on, I'll show you some real stuff!

Everyone: O.O *Terrified*

Chapter 4

The Kimono Boy

Kaoru walked into the 7th period class, yes… her last class and the shortest! It was Art. Not her best subject but it clamed her nerves.

"Hey Kaoru!" Li said walking by to grab some clay, he was good. When it came to making clay pottery, ask him!

"Hey Li!" Kaoru sighed walking to the paint supply then thought, ~What am I going to do!~

Kaoru drew random colors from the shelf and got; red, blue, pink, purple, and navy blue. Kaoru's first thought was to paint flowers at night, and made a list to get, green, yellow and orange paint for later. Kaoru watched the cars drive by then thought. ~Morning glory's~

After the last class was over she grabbed her bag and left.

~*Kenshin*~

Kenshin watched as he moved tree to tree to follow Kaoru, not knowing she was going to go to the bookstore, Which was called Barns and Nobles, for more manga. After twenty minutes she came out with two new Inuyasha manga books and two Ranma ½.

Then headed home without knowing a redheaded assassin was following.

~*Kaoru's house*~

Kaoru sat down on the couch to read the manga books. Twenty minutes later. Asleep. Kenshin walked into the room and hit her on the back of her neck, or for short pressure point. ~Good, now to get out of here at 6:00.~ Kenshin thought which was an hour away…

"Kaoru?" Misao called walking into the empty house. "Kaoru where are you!" Misao yelled running around the house. She sat down on the couch and heard a 'crunch' sound. Misao looked down at the piece of paper that she almost sat on. It was typed.

I HAVE YOUR FRIEND. 

I WILL HAVE HER TILL

I GET WHAT I WANT

FROM HER STEPFATHER.

            -BATTOUSAI

Misao gasped and paled when she remembered Kaoru's nightmare. Misao ran to the phone and promptly called Aoshi and then Sanosuke. "Aoshi please help… Kaoru was kidnapped by the Battousai." Misao wept and soon told Aoshi she was going to call Sanosuke.

~*Battousai, Kenshin*~

Kenshin placed Kaoru on the bed and before he knew it he was joining her. Realizing that she griped onto his gi Kenshin tried to pried her hands off him and stopped then he heard her say…

"Mine," Kaoru muttered causing Kenshin to stop.

"W-wh-what?" Kenshin stuttered staring at Kaoru. For some reason that one word made him feel lighter, safer, and possibly happier? As Kenshin continued to stare he watched as Kaoru's eyes open showing him her endless blue eyes.

Kaoru blinked, then looked at Kenshin head to toe. When she realized what was happening…

"ECCHI!" Kaoru screamed causing Kenshin to fall off the bed.

~Ecchi?~ Kenshin thought for a moment.

"Donata desu ka? (Who are you?)" Kaoru asked covering herself with the blanket.

"Battousai," Kenshin said getting up and glaring down at her. "Hitokiri Battousai."

Kaoru gasped at the amber eyes, it was dark, but it looked as if his eyes were glowing, no… they are… "Battousai?" Kaoru muttered… it sounded wrong in her mouth. "Is this a dream?"

"No."

"Are you 'The Battousai'?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to keep me here?"

"Yes."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes… NO!" Kenshin glared at Kaoru as a dazed look crossed her face. It was obvious, she was thinking or imaging a picture of him pregnant.

"Oops sorry." Kaoru said giggling.

"Sorry my ass." Kenshin hissed at Kaoru while turning away to turn on the light.

"Why am I here!" Kaoru said making Kenshin cringe.

"Ask the man who told me to." Kenshin said coldly. After Kenshin turned away from her. He opened the door.

"Um…" Kaoru muttered looking at the floor then glancing at Kenshin.

"Yes?" Kenshin said turning to glare at her.

"Am I going to stay here or am I allowed to wander?"

"What ever you want as long as you don't break anything or try to leave." Kenshin said, while Kaoru huffed at him.

"Can you at least buy me some clothes?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin began to change into something else.

Kaoru blushed when she saw his bare chest and quickly turned around. ~So she's pure.~ Kenshin thought.

(A/n: GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THAT NASTY GUTTER! Just in case your wondering I put it 'that' there cause that's what I think the real Kaoru would do. And if your wondering what 'that' is it's the "So she's pure" line. It pretty much means that she hasn't seen a boy even without a shirt, and that she is naïve.[Kind of sad really, I wonder if I should do a sequel, hmm, maybe not. It's not that anyone would really want it; I mean sometimes sequels come out bad anyways so I might not. -_-# Die Shishio.

Kamatari: But he can't he's the strongest man alive, and plus if you want to fight him. You have to get past me!])

~*Misao, Aoshi, Sano*~

"But what happens if her father doesn't do what they want?" Misao asked staring with tears making Sano frown and turn to Aoshi.

"I really don't know." Sano said his frown becoming deeper. "Won't he pay? I mean Kaoru is his daughter, right?"

"No, maybe not, because that isn't her real father, it's her step father."

"WHAT!" Sano cried staring at Misao, Aoshi turned at this new information.

"You mean that isn't her real father?" Aoshi said making Misao and Sano jump.

"Yeah, but he won't do anything cuz that greedy pig just wants the money." Misao said frowning.

"Whoa! Hold up what do you mean 'just wants the money?'" Sano said slowly make sure he didn't say "What money?" Instead.

They stopped when they heard footsteps coming.

Oi! It's me Sanosuke Sagara! Jou-chan's missing? And from the Battousai too! Hmm this can become interesting. Well, Battousai and Kaoru seem to be having wars, world war III to make it a lot easier. And who are you? WHAT? Your Kaoru's Stepfather? You Bastard! And Battousai's having late night chats with Jou-chan too!

Next time on Project Kaoru!

Chapter 5 Night Chats

See you soon!

Battousai: Your planning on a sequel??

Juju: Uh…

Battousai: Do they even know!

Juju: Um…

Battousai: Did you even ask me?

Juju: Err…

Battousai: ARE YOU GOING TO TALK!

Juju: I WAS BUT SOMEBODY WAS TALKING AND INTERUPING ME SO MUCH THAT I COULDN'T SAY A WORD!

Everyone: 0.0 0_0x

Juju: *cough* everyone rise!

Everyone: *just stays in his or her seat*

Juju: I SAID TO RISE AS IN **_STAND_** **_UP!_**

Everyone: Jumps up scared half to death.

Juju: thank you now you may be seated. It has been today that we have noticed that the Kenshin-gumi has a few members that popped outta nowhere. I found out why…

Everyone: *starts to murmur to each other*

Juju: Someone thought it was funny to add more people here… *looks around* But I think that as long as nothing bad happens that they can stay, case closed. *Hits the hammer thingy on the flat wood thingy* 'konk konk konk'… konk konk knok konk konk konk

Sano: Okay we get it! Stop!

Juju: Oh, so sorry. I just like the sound ^-^()

Everyone: -_-#  -_-()  $_$Sano) ^-^ or ^-^x -_-

Juju: Well bye for now! See you at the next chapter! It might come out in two days! So hang on!


	5. Night Chat

Chapter 5 Night chat

Juju: *sigh*

Kenshin: Juju-dono what is the matter?

Juju: I don't think that I should continue I mean no one really does like my fanfic… well except a few ^-^ thank you! Those who care ^-^ But still I don't think that there is point for me to continue… this is some stupid story I just type/write/edit and update to make people happy but still there is no point…

Battousai: I might not like you but some people like it, so let them by keeping it up.

Kaoru: Yeah, even if the battousai is a pig headed perv! You still have a few people that enjoy it. So keep it up!

Yahiko: Yeah I agree with the battousai and busu! Just continue it!

Kaoru: Hey I resent that! Yahiko-CHAN!

Yahiko: Stop calling me that BUSU!

Battousai: I'm not a pervert…

Kenshin: that is true, that it is. Because if he's a pervert then Sessha is one too!

Kaoru: fine then your other side is a PIG!

Battousai: What did you call me wench!

Kaoru: pig

Battousai: UGLY WENCH

Kaoru: PERVERTED PIG!

Kaoru/Battousai: Die!!!

Everyone else: Ano…

Juju: *sigh* I hope that no one will get mad at me for updating late…

Everyone: …(Hope Juju will be ok.)

Juju: I guess I'll just start now ^-^ ( that is a FAKE smile)

Chapter 5

Night chat

They turned to see a cop with two detectives, and a man, that looked about his late 30's.

"Who are you!" The man said glaring at them.

"Hey I think the question is: Who are you?" Sano threw back.

"Sano! That's her stepfather!" Misao hissed at him.

"You! What did you do to her!" He shouted glaring at all of them.

"Me! I did nothing! I walked in here to see a note and not only that, it's from the 'Battousai!'" Misao hissed at him before taking a seat.

~*Kenshin's house 3:00 A.m.*~

Kaoru woke up to find herself in another bed. Different from hers, it was soft, and also warm. ~That's right…~ Kaoru thought, ~I'm with Battousai.~ Slowly she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Kenshin watched her come back.

"Kuso. (Shit)." Kaoru hissed when she tripped on his leg. Kenshin smirked when he heard a 'thump'. 

"Oops."

"Oops my ass, girly boy," Kaoru said watching Kenshin glare at her. Kenshin watched her walk back to bed while she glared back at him.

~*Sometime later*~

Kaoru woke-up to a phone call, "Hello?" Kaoru asked before realizing she wasn't suppose to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Hey who are you?" the voice demanded.

"Hello, it's me, hang up Kamiya." Kenshin voice said, making Kaoru huff.

"Fine you pig headed girly boy." Kaoru retorted before hanging up,

Kenshin let out a low growl before talking. A meeting, tomorrow: with the girl? You crazy?" Kenshin hissed, the voice laughed. "Oh come on Himura, it'll be fun. And why would 'I' be crazy?"

"Shut up, She'll hear us. Fine tomorrow at 7:00 P.M., a Kimono? Fine." Kenshin growled before hanging up. "Bastard." Kenshin walked up to the room he currently placed Kaoru to see that she fell back asleep.

"Kenshin, your eyes are pretty, and purple." Kaoru murmured in her sleep. Kenshin stood rooted to the spot. ~No it must be someone else.~ Kenshin thought. Kenshin walked up to the bed and shook Kaoru.

"No stop, Misao just ten more minutes." Kaoru muttered.

"Get up Kamiya." Kenshin hissed before being tugged into the covers.

"No, I'm cold." Kaoru muttered hugging him thinking he was Misao.

"Stop!" Kenshin shouted causing Kaoru to wake up.

"Huh? What happened?" Kaoru asked now wide-awake

"Nice to see you Kamiya." Kenshin said glaring at her. "And to see that you have a nice night gown too." Kenshin said leaving Kaoru cluelessly (AN: that is not a word but now it is to me!) to sit there. ~Nightgown? What…~

"Ecchi!" Kaoru screeched making Kenshin wince but, smirk nonetheless. Kenshin walked into the small kitchen. Few minutes later Kaoru wandered into the kitchen.

And yawned.

"So who was that guy on the phone?" Kaoru asked looking for a clock.

"Someone and if you want to find a clock look behind you." Kenshin said wondering how stupid this is. ~Why me, Why do I have to take care of this child.~ Kenshin thought watching Kaoru sit down and stare at the food.

"Eat."

"Yep, what is it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kenshin said coldly.

"I'm not really hungry. So do you live by yourself?" Kaoru asked watching Kenshin stare her down. "Um… It's rude to stare." Kaoru said making Kenshin laugh, loud, it was nice and in a way it seemed soft.

"So you say, Kamiya we have to buy you a kimono. Yes I live by myself. Tomorrow we will see my Shishio." Kenshin placed his feline-like-eyes on Kaoru as she blushed.

~*Kaoru's House*~

Misao sat in her seat thinking about Kaoru. ~I hope she's okay.~ Misao thought. Aoshi sat down next to her as Sanosuke continued to glare at Kaoru's so-called stepfather.

Misao glared at the dark brown haired man. He had his hair in a short chopped up way. Almost like Aoshi's but messy like the Rooster's. His eyes roamed around the room like searching for prey.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at Misao.

"Let me see, hmm. I guess looking out for the police so that they can find Kaoru, **your** adopted daughter." Misao retorted glaring at him as he stuttered.

~*Kenshin's house*~

Kaoru picked up her chopsticks and stared at her food. ~I wonder if I should call my friend. I mean I found the phone, well actually the phone rang and I picked it up without realizing it.~ Kaoru thought before taking a mouthful of rice. ~I wonder, what if…~ Kaoru thought before snapping back and to see 'Battousai' stare with his body binding look. ~Damnit he's so… No stop Kaoru! Your turning into Misao!~ Kaoru slammed her face, actually her forehead on the table . Bam!

"Itai, that smarts!" Kaoru muttered to hear a muffled laughter. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Kenshin said smirking.

"So, you're talking." Kaoru said glaring at her rice as she hid the temptation to hide herself. "And what do you mean 'Dress.'" Kaoru asked thinking about all kind of things.

"Kimono, were going later Kamiya so you better hurry." Kenshin said coldly. Kaoru huffed before eating the rest of her rice and glaring at Kenshin.

"If you say so girly boy." After she heard a low growl she walked in the bathroom to take a long bath, very long.

~*Later*~

"Come out Kamiya!" Kenshin hissed making his way to the bathroom.

"No, I just started to wash my hair." Kaoru said in the bathroom. "And plus I'm taking a bath, as in I'm naked." Kaoru said bluntly making him blush. Kenshin growled before the door opened. He watched the steam leave the room making him shiver.

"You ok? You look cold." Kaoru said with a towel wrapped around her hair. Kenshin glared at Kaoru before stating that they were going.

Hey Sanosuke Sagara here! Kaoru you're getting a kimono, nice Battousai! You better be hitting on her! Kaoru's boy liking levels are low!

Next time on Project Kaoru

Chapter #6 Battousai's hate for chocolate!

See ya!

Battousai: I hate chocolate?

Kenshin: Sessha is fine with chocolate that I am!

Kaoru: Kenshin do you think that I can some day become a better teacher?

Kenshin: I think that you're a great teacher already that I do. ^-^x

Kaoru: *sigh* Really Kenshin?

Yahiko: get a room.

Sanosuke: Ya, Kenshin you're getting something good! *Makes catcalls*

Kenshin: Oro? *Does not understand Sano slang-like-word*

Kaoru: Grr *know that Kenshin doesn't know and tackles Sano like a cat*

Everyone: O_O or O_Ox

Juju: Ok I'm not so sad anymore… wow I typed all this in one day! @_@ ARGH I feel a headache coming! *Faints*

Kenshin: I think we should put her to bed that I do.

Sano: @_@ Okay… *Picks up Juju and place her on her bed.*

Juju: *Wakes up then goes to sleep*

Megumi: I think that we should just let her rest, and by tomorrow she'll be okay.

Kaoru: That's great right Kenshin!

Kenshin: Oro! *Being hugged by Megumi and has a collar on*

Kaoru: Grr! *Punches Kenshin*

Kenshin: Oro!! @o@x

Juju: Err I think you should leave…

BANG! BAM! CRASHS!

ORO! KAORU-DONO!!!!

COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!

Sound start to fade to nothingness.


	6. Battousai's Hate For Chocolate

Chapter 6

Battousai's Hate For Chocolate

Juju: Ha! I'm back! Sorry my dad limited my time on the computer .

But anyway! I'm back in action… somewhat.

Battousai: Damnit, I was on vacation too.

Kenshin: Oro? How were you on vacation if Kaoru-dono wanted us to wash dishes and polish the dojo?

Battousai: I was on a vacation away from her!

Kaoru: Oh! Look at this! *Everyone looks over Kaoru's shoulder.* See, see! Right here it says I'm going to be kidnapped again!

Misao: What?!?!?

Sanosuke: Are against Jou-chan?

Juju: No… I—

Kenshin: Why do you want us to be so far apart?

Juju: Well yo—

Battousai: We should kill her!

Saitou: I guess, Aku. Soku. Zen!

Juju: CAN I CONTINUE?!?!

Everyone: WAH! Oro! EEP! Urk! Oi! WA! AH!

Juju: Ahem, it's for later…

Everyone: Oh…

Juju: On with story… Trying. To. Forget. Stupid. People.

Everyone: HEY!

Juju: Oro!

Everyone:  ?????

Juju: You made me cry out oro!

Chapter 6

Battousai's Hate For Chocolate

"Wow." Kaoru gasped looking at all the Kimonos, obis, and ribbons. Kenshin watched from the corner of his eye; while looking at the gi and hakama section. Kenshin got a midnight blue gi with a sky but hakama, while Kaoru searched some more. Kaoru gasped at a midnight blue kimono with silver cranes that flew on it. She also found a silver, black, and blue striped obi. Kenshin watched her make her way to the dressing stall, and before he knew it, he was standing by the pile of ribbons. Picking up a indigo ribbon. It wasn't fancy, but some how, it seemed right. Kenshin went up to Kaoru's dressing stall and threw it at her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kaoru hissed glaring at the door wishing she had laser vision to see whom it was.

"Wear that." Kenshin's voice said before leaving. Kaoru took off her sweater to realize something was in it. ~My cell!~ Kaoru thought. ~It's off! Because I was at school!~ Kaoru soon turned it on and dialed Misao's cell phone number.

~*Kaoru's House*~

"We've looked in he--" Misao said before cut off by her cell. "Stupid cell phone I'll… I love you!" Misao said suddenly making everyone wonder if she lost it yet.

"Are you ok?" Sano asked starting to worry about his small friend.

"Yes, Hello Kaoru!" Misao shouted into the mouthpiece making Kaoru wince.

*"Ya! It's me!"*

"Kaoru where are you!"

*"I really don't know."*

"Oh, are you hurt?"

*"No I'm fine, look don't call the police of anything ok?"*

"Um it's **too** late for that."

*"Crap, meeting my stepfather, again"* Kaoru said wincing again at the thought. *"So did you call Aoshi?"* Kaoru asked grinning like mad.

"Yup he's here too!"

*"Your crazy."* Kaoru said rolling her eyes.

"Lie er."

*"Well I have to go, bye!"*

"Okay call soon!"

*"Fine, I'll try."*

"Kaoru's okay!" Misao announced making everyone sigh.

~*Dressing stall*~

Kaoru quickly placed the ribbon in her hair and walked out of the stall. Kenshin watched her step out of the stall. ~She's and angel.~ Kenshin thought. ~No! She's your captive!~

Kaoru walked back into the stall while thinking. ~Wow I really need to get this Kimono. He was staring… Ecchi!~ Kaoru took off the kimono and slowly folded it, as soon as she was done. She got dressed into her regular clothes and got out again. Kaoru watched Kenshin grab the kimono from her hands and go up to pay for them. ~Yay!~ Kaoru thought. And without thinking hugged him. Kenshin blinked.

~That girl just hugged the Battousai.~ Before he knew it she threw in a pack of M&Ms. But he ignored it. ~What can chocolate do?~

That was the first thing he was going to regret.

~*Kenshin's House*~

Kenshin watched Kaoru bounce around the house singing every song he loathed.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know—" Kaoru shouted. Kenshin growled as he watched her pop another M&M on her mouth. "Battousaii! Have some!" Kaoru said holding a blue M&M in her index and thumb. Kenshin was about to tell her to get a life, but once he opened his mouth Kaoru popped it in his mouth. Kenshin glared at Kaoru as the M&M started to melt in his mouth. Once Kenshin swallowed Kaoru smiled.

"See it wasn't that bad! Want more?" Kaoru said smiling an everlasting smile.

"No." Kenshin hissed, he was lying; he didn't have chocolate in a long time.

"Come on one more won't hurt!" Kaoru said smiling at him.

"It hurt you." Kenshin retorted.

"Meanie!" Kaoru said in a childish way making him wonder how old she really is. "At least I enjoy my childhood!" Kaoru said before stomping into her room. Or at least the one she was staying at. And locked it. After a moment of two she unlocked it. "Forgot chocolate." Kaoru grumbled while walking back after she got it. Kenshin snorted once she got back in the room.

"I heard that!"

And rolled his eyes.

"I saw that!"

Kenshin blinked at the door.

"I saw that too!" Kaoru announced.

"Mad women." Kenshin muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes again.

"I heard and saw that!" Kaoru said opening the door. While Kenshin glared at her.

Kaoru smiled gently at Kenshin and sat down next to him. "Hey do you think we can go on the roof?" Kaoru asked. 

Kenshin raised a brow at the sudden change. "Why?"

"Tonight there is suppose to be a full moon, I thought that it would be nice to share it with someone" Kaoru said slowly. "I understand if you don't want to. I understand." Kaoru said smiling gently at him.

"It's fine with me." Kenshin sighed. ~I guess it's all right, I haven't had time to do that in a long time.~ Kenshin and Kaoru walked to a window in the living room. Kenshin opened the window and then took out the screen. Kenshin turned to see Kaoru was gone. But soon heard footsteps. Kaoru came with a blanket; it was white and sort of thick and also looked a little heavy for her to carry.

"Is it okay to bring this? I think it's going to be cold." Kaoru said holding up the blanket. True to her words the wind picked up while the temperature went the other direction. (A/n: for those whom "I" have to be blunt with. The temperature went **_down_**!)

Kenshin walked up to Kaoru and told her to go while he went to get hot cocoa for them.

(A/n: Okay I said that he didn't have chocolate not anything that is a mix so HA! Does hot cocoa matter?"

"Thanks Battousai." Kaoru said smiling at him and hugging him as well. Kenshin who isn't used to getting hugged stood there stiff. "When someone hugs you, you hug back." Kaoru whispered and pulled back before Kenshin could.

As soon as Kenshin got the hot cocoas, Kenshin hurried out the window and made sure the bugs couldn't get in but he still could. "Here, Kamiya get your drink." Kenshin said glancing up at the dark sky.

"Sure Battousai, do you think you can sit next to me? I mean you look cold." Kaoru said patting on the left side of her. "Do you look at the stars often?" Kaoru asked watching the stars glitter like diamonds, never losing its shine.

"I use to, a long time ago." Kenshin whispered staring at the moon above, it reminded him of the night he killed her, his first love. Without noticing it, a single tear ran down his face.

Kenshin blinked when he felt a hand on his face, a soft, warm, caring brushed his left cheek. Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru.

"You're crying." Kaoru whispered. "But it's okay to cry, everyone does at least once." Kaoru continued looking at Kenshin's shocked face. "But most of all I don't mind if you cry on me."

Without a second thought, Kenshin cried. He cried for his parents, he cried for the three women who saved his life, for the people he had murdered, and for his wife, Tomoe. The first person he cared for ever sense he be came the Hitokiri Battousai.

Kenshin heard Kaoru murmur comforting words, and slowly began to stop. Without noticing, Kaoru brought everything inside. Kaoru took Kenshin to the room she was staying at and told him to sleep. Kenshin stopped crying by now but went to the bathroom to wash his face. Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and went to bed.

"Battousai." Kaoru said slowly while staring at the blanket. Kenshin turned to her. "Do you want to spend the night with me? And sleep in bed?" Kaoru asked worried about him. Kenshin gave her a weak smile and got in bed and in seconds sleep took him from the waking world.

This is Aoshi… Kaoru-san you better watch out… Sagara you do this.

As Aoshi was saying watch your back Kaoru! Battousai won't let you break him that quickly! And don't you dare break yourself in front of him…wait! Your drunk! Say hello to you hangover for me when it's over!

Next time on Project Kaoru Chapter 7!

Battousai's master and Kaoru's first drink!

Next time on this fic! See ya!

*Mutters in the background* "Damn that was long, I'm going to kill her!" *in the background Authoress running for life.*

Juju: Owww my hands hurt .

Battousai: Oh really? I can chop them off if you want.

Juju: Er, no thanks.

Kenshin: Now, now we don't need to get violent.

Kaoru: Kenshin you cried… it was so beautiful I cried too.

Juju/Kenshin/Battousai: ORO!

Everyone else: ???

Juju: I'll just got to the reviews…

lhsdkf(): well thank you I hope you like this one… Which sucked like all the others! Oh joy! *Being sarcastic* Sorry I just think my story is good, I just put it up so the other people that read it would enjoy it… Hee hee.

Battousai: how can anyone enjoy what you're typing?

Juju: Teddy sic him.

*More of battousai's girlish screams in the air.*

Juju: Wow… that shattered glass. I give that 10 points.

Everyone else: *nod, nod*

purpo kitee katx: heh, I hate to break it to you, but I suck, English is my worst subject. I can't get a B+ even if my life depended on it! Nouns, adverbs, verbs and that stuff just tics me off! I don't under stand it at all! Well somewhat. Yup I only made one disclaimer in this WHOLE story, and I won't let this end yet. And for you info I love my "stupid" disclaimers even if their not. I'm odd that way.

Battousai: You're odd anyway.

Juju: Hiten Mitsurui Ryu! Ryu-Tsui-Sen!

Everyone: O_O or O_Ox

Juju: that's all for now! ^-^ bye!


	7. Battousai's Master and Kaoru's First Dri...

Chapter #7

Battousai's Master and Kaoru's first drink!

Hiko: At last, a bottle of saké, that taste like it.

Juju: Okay… going on.

Hiko: What? What's so bad about starting a story with a couple of bottles of saké?

Juju: -_- you know that? I'm not going to answer that… so going on.

Chapter7

Kaoru woke up when she felt Kenshin move. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kenshin's sleeping face. ~He looks so harmless, like an angel. But he has so much sorrow it was showing in his eyes last night.~ Kaoru thought looking at Kenshin's face.

"It's rude to stare, or so you say." Kenshin's rich voice said causing Kaoru to jump and look at him. Kaoru saw a light bluish hue in his eyes. Kaoru blinked and before she knew it, it was gone.

Kenshin got up feeling light as a feather. "Are you feeling better?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin blinked and looked at her with puzzled eyes. Suddenly his eyes became as cold as winter. The eyes were amber now, was burning with hatred.

"Don't talk to me. And don't you dare tell anyone." Kenshin said slowly, glaring her down.

"I won't tell, as long as you tell me your name and call me by my first name." Kaoru said quietly and slowly. Kenshin wanted to whack himself with his katana.

"Fine, Kami--, Kaoru." Kenshin said slowly hoping not to mess up on her name. Kaoru slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth, take a shower, and brush her hair. As soon as she finished, she came out only in a towel.

Kenshin went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. While Kenshin was there she got dressed into the kimono. When Kaoru was done with the ribbon she thought about calling Misao but didn't. Because Battousai came out, ~Hey he didn't tell me his name!~ Kaoru thought.

While they had lunch Kaoru asked, "What's your name Battousai?" Kenshin winced and turned away.

"Kenshin… Himura." Kenshin muttered, and Kaoru smiled. ~That name where did I hear it?~ She thought thinking over the names she knew or heard in school.

"Kenshin can you live with me?" Kaoru asked making Kenshin to drop his chopsticks.

"Wha—What?" Kenshin stuttered.

"Well you can cook!"

What does that have to do with 'me' living with 'you'?" Kenshin asked raising a brow.

"Well you see I'm not the greatest cook, so I thought you should stay at my place. But then again I don't think that'll happen." Kaoru said scrunching her brows together.

"You mean you can't cook?" Kenshin said looking at her straight in the face.

"Yup! I wasn't taught when I was younger because my stepfather used to—" Kaoru stopped her hand over her mouth. Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru pale as the walls that surrounded them.

"He what?" Kenshin asked demandingly making Kaoru flinch and look at her hands. Slowly they ate together in silence and began to put things away.

~*Later that night*~

Kaoru straightened the Kimono she was wearing and began to put on the getas (A/n: The wooden shoes thingies you know. .) It was a quite slow drive and they got there five minutes early. When it was seven on the dot. A large man came in and sat down in front of the redheaded assassin.

Kenshin stiffened when Kaoru whispered, "It that him?" They watched him order some saké.

"So… Hmm, how is my baka deshi?" Kenshin frowned at Hiko as he drank some beer. "Fine."

"Oh really? How about you?" Hiko asked raising a brow at Kaoru.

"This 'you' has a name, and it's Kaoru." Kaoru said before talking to the waiter about getting a cup of tea.

"Why don't you drink?" Hiko asked slowly watching Kaoru's every move.

"Because 'I' don't drink and I won't even if my life depended on it." Kaoru snapped and smiled and also thanked her waiter. Before the waiter left, Hiko whispered something and the waiter nodded.

"So what else do you want to talk about?" Kenshin asked out of the blue making Kaoru jump. Hiko smirked when he saw her jump.

"That reminds me." Hiko said before sipping his saké, "When Kenshin was nine he--"

"Shishou!" Kenshin cried loudly making some other people around them to jump and glare at him while he glared at Hiko.

"Shut up baka deshi." Hiko commanded making Kenshin glare harder. "When he was nine he wet the bed." He finished Kaoru held her breath trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Go ahead." Kenshin said sighing and rubbing his temples.

After Kaoru stopped laughing Kaoru smiled. "I can see that now in the headline news! ' Kenshin Himura or Battousai wets his bed!'" Kaoru squealed making Hiko laugh as well.

            "I'm never going to buy chocolate for you again." Kenshin hissed while staring at his fourth beer bottle, his cheeks were burning from the humiliation he had to go through.

            "It's okay I can still sing, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes." Kaoru sang making growl in aggravation.

"Should I continue?" Kaoru asked Kenshin.

"NO!" Kenshin Shouted, Hiko grinned with amusement to see Kenshin so irritated.

"Okay." Kaoru said and started to hum it.

"I. Told. You. Not. To. Continue!" Kenshin said grounding out each and every word.

"I'm not, I'm humming to it, before I was singing it." Kaoru stated making Kenshin whack his head on the table.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

"Hey you'll lose your brain cells like that! And you should know that they don't grow back. Kaoru stated in a way that made her sound a bit smarter then typical self.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru. ~God she's so infuriating today!~ As Kenshin thought the waiter came with two saké cups and four bottles.

Kaoru blinked at the cup and looked at Hiko. "Are you expecting 'me' to drink that?" Kaoru asked looking at it with distaste. ~Please say no!~ Kaoru thought staring at the saké cup.

"Of course!" Hiko said making Kaoru frown.

"I don't drink."

"Then started."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The law you old man the law! I'm too young to drink!" Kaoru snapped making Kenshin blink, ~Man, she is really stupid or really brave, or both.~ Kenshin thought brows raised.

Hiko shrugged and poured all three saké cups with saké and passed it to Kenshin then Kaoru who glared at the poor cup. (A/n: Hmm I wander what else you do with it).

Kaoru watched the liquid shine in the dim light. Kaoru took a sip of the tea and watched them both drink. After Kenshin was done he glance at Kaoru and grinned.

"What? You're grinning! What are you thinking!" Kaoru demanded as her hands in a fist, and her fist on her hips.

"Oh nothing but maybe you should drink you saké, unless you're a chicken." Kenshin said turning away to see Hiko raise a brow at his attitude.

"No, I'm not unlike you, girly boy, I have a life I don't want to ruin it!" Kaoru stated making Kenshin smirk.

"Oh really, then show me by drinking one cup!" Kenshin challenged , Kaoru grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a broom and whacked Kenshin with it.

"I'm not that stupid, you Aho!(Moron!)" Kaoru cried out, without her notice, Kenshin poured her saké in her tea.

Hiko watched with amusement as Kaoru made a face when she sipped her tea.

" Kenshin, did you do, what I think you did?" Kaoru hissed watching Kenshin cower in his seat by her sudden change of mood.

"What do you think I did?" Kenshin asked wearily watching her every move.

"I think you poured my saké, which I didn't want to drink, in my tea, which would make me drunk, cuz it's my first. PREPARE TO DIE KENSHIN HIMURA!" Kaoru suddenly screamed making Kenshin jump and Hiko to glance at them while sipping his saké. Kenshin dodged all the blows Kaoru threw at him. Before tripping on Hiko's foot that was.

_Thump!_

"Oro!" Kenshin suddenly cried after hitting the ground.

"Oh my Kami! That was so kawaii!(cute)" Kaoru said her eyes glittering. Kenshin stared at Kaoru and looked at his Shishou, his eyes said, 'she's drunk'.

"I'm fine, Kenshin-chan!" Kaoru said smiling, Kenshin grimaced at the new nickname. ~ Yay, more names to add to the list.~ " I have good grades I get to beat up boys and my friend Misao, keeps on talking about Aoshi. I mean I get the fact that she likes to talk about time so much but still." Kaoru said ranted on and on. "But there was this guy that bothered her one day, it was great, she threw him out the window! But sense there was a pool, he was okay, but he didn't go near her again. I even tell him not to bother me or I'll tell Misao." Kaoru said smiling, she picked Kenshin off the floor shocking both Kenshin and Hiko. Then placed him on the chair.

"Okay that was odd." Kenshin muttered his brow scrunched.

"Can I braid you hair!" Kaoru asked making Kenshin gap at her. Before he could reply she took out the dark purple hair scrunche and combed his hair with her hands.

"You know my dad wasn't very nice to me when I was little. He would hurt me a lot."

"What did he do?" Kenshin asked watched her from the corner of his eyes. ~I think, I should be able to get some information from her.~

"He'd hit me a lot, at first when I did bad things, then later he'd do it when he had a bad day. Then he started to do it when he wanted." Kaoru said slowly, and also undid Kenshin's hair. She leaned on his shoulder for support and blinked back tears. 

"I don't remember much, really. Red blood all over the place, bright red at day. I was sick too, My step daddy would kick me and say my life is a waste, so one day I cut myself. The maid saw and called 911, and I went to the hospital. My step daddy was angry. He slapped me." Kaoru said slowly falling asleep. Kenshin looked at Hiko and finally asked what he wanted.

~* Some time later*~

            It was quite cold and dark. 9:35 at night, Kenshin picked up Kaoru and placed her on the cold leather seat making her shiver.

            Kenshin sighed and opened the trunk to take out the gi he had gotten yesterday. He placed the midnight blue gi on Kaoru, after a while she stopped and relaxed. As soon as she did he started the car and left the dark parking space.

            When they got to his house, Kenshin placed her in bed and got ready for her hangover.

            "Kenshin, can you sleep with me? I don't want my dad to get me." Kaoru asked making Kenshin to brood over what she was saying to him. And sighed in defeat.

            "Sure if you think so." Kenshin whispered, slowly climbing into bed. Once he was in bed he felt Kaoru shift and let out a content sigh.

            "Kenshin you smell nice, like forests, and pine. Do you think I smell nice?" Kaoru asked sniffing Kenshin's gi. Kenshin nodded watching her time-consuming movements. Kenshin realized that she was leaning against him and was petting his cheek, the one with the agonizing memory, and the only scar he regretted so much. "Did it hurt?"

            It was a small, short question, almost as innocent as asking someone to hold your hand. But even if it was so innocent it hurt, it made him think of all the things in the past and well as the things he would do in the future. Kenshin sighed his eyes full of sorrow but no less, he would answer that small question and hope she won't remember it. "Yes it did, a lot," sighing with all guilt and woe Kenshin murmured. "Very much, for someone dear to me did it." Hoping Kaoru won't hear the ending.

            "I hope it doesn't hurt anymore." Kaoru said before kissing the old, yet still painful wound. Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and held her close.

            All through the night they slept together without moving apart or closer. But emotionally they move closer then ever.

            Soujiro Seta here! Himura-san, nice to meet you it will be your next job to defeat me, or you want see Kaoru Kamiya again. What Shishio-sama? Kill both? All right, anything you want Shishio-sama, as long as I don't have to pay for a sword that is!

            Next time on Kaoru Project, Chapter 8 Soujiro, Smile for me.

Till next time. ^-^

Juju: Oro!!!!!!!! Sorry it took a damn long time @_@ I left my disk at school! .

Battousai: Baka.

Kenshin: Oro! Maa Maa ^-^x

Soujiro: Well I will go now to Mr. Shishio. ^-^

Sanosuke: Now hold it there!

Soujiro: Yes? ^-^

Sanosuke: What's going to happen?

Soujiro: Oh nothing really important. ^-^

Battousai: What do you mean? 'Oh nothing really important'? KAORU'S GOING TO BE KIDNAPPED! HITEN-MITSURUGI-RYU RYU-TSUI-SEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Oro! Or: Eep! Or: AHH! Or: BAKA! Or: BAKA DENSHI! RYU TSUI SEN!

Battousai/Kenshin: ORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORO!!!! @_@x

Juju: Okay… Well bye… *Wonders where the second Ryu Tsui-Sen came from. Turns around to see Hiko put his sword away.*

Hiko: Baka deshi… deshi's


	8. Soujiro, Smile For Me

Chapter *

Soujiro, Smile for me

Juju: So sorry, the @#$^%$ ^@#$*%&#$ @*%&* ?^&$ @& ^*$&*%^ &@#&^* $#@&*^# $&@&^ @&^*^*&#$ *^@&#$^*&@*$#&@ ^*&^*@%^&*$@^&@*$&^ *&$*@#&^* $@#^(%$(* %(&@!^* ^!(*&#)& *)!$%*& )%$(&@  *@#()$ disk had an idea to $@%^ on me when I was 3 pages away from updating. T-T so I will hurry.

Chapter 8

Soujiro smile for me

My heart is happy,

It shows on my face,

You can't read it

Because I hide it.

Know now that I can hide,

Things that you will find,

Is deep and dark,

Do not fall,

For I,

I carry it all.

Not for those with heavy hearts,

Because then I will depart,

For I share stories of my own,

But has sorrows I cannot hold,

So for now and forever I shall hid,

What I will keep deep inside.

By Juju

Do not copy please! . this is made for Soujiro!

            Kenshin woke up to Kaoru's cursing. Kenshin smirked when he remembered the night before. Slowly Kenshin made his way to the kitchen and got the cup of water and the pills off the table. "Hey Kaoru, here take it and go sleep." Kenshin whispered, handing her the cup of water and pills to help her fever. Kaoru took the pills and drank the water, sighing afterwards. As soon as she took it, Kaoru drifted off to sleep.

            Kenshin got out of bed and got on the roof thinking. ~Why am I so attached to this girl? She's different from all the girls I know… even from… Tomoe. She has more of something.~ Kenshin sighed as the cool breeze blew at him. Without realizing how late it was till now Kenshin hurried to the kitchen to make late lunch.

            Kenshin watched Kaoru come to the table slowly. And was about to ask how she felt be for she answered for him.

            "I'm alright except for the slight headache and that everything seems to bright and loud, yeah I'm just peachy." Kaoru said yawning and staring at the clock trying to read it without swirling before her.

            Kenshin winced at the thought of his first hangover he got. He was 15 at the time and Hiko gave him a cup of saké it was quite strong and unexpected. Then again with Hiko, expect the unexpected. Kenshin remembered bits and pieces. But the one that shocked him the most was when he asked Hiko to get Tomoe, so that they could get married… again. Of course that was before he was knocked out by Hiko's katana.

            After having the late meal they both cleaned the kitchen. Kaoru reached into her pocket to find a sheet of paper that was folded and was worn out at the corners.

            "Oh, eh?" Kaoru said gapping at the piece of paper. ~Of all the things that could be in my pocket!~ Kaoru thought as she felt Kenshin's breath on her neck.

            "What's that?" Kenshin asked peeking over she shoulder. Kaoru quickly shoved it in the air with a nervous look on her face.

            "Ah! Oh it's nothing ah ha ha." Kaoru said laughing nervously now.

            "Oh really?" Kenshin looked at her with a hellish grin on his face before disappearing and before she knew it the piece of paper was gone as well. As soon as it was gone Kenshin reappeared reading the piece of paper and she went after him and they ran around the living room a few times.

            "Hey don't matte! (Wait!)" Kaoru shouted after him Kenshin grin grew wider as she chased him. He glanced at the paper and read it out loud.

            "Human growth and… what the hell are you doing with this in your pocket?" Kenshin yelped a deep blush covering every inch of his face. From Kaoru's point of view she would say that he looked like a cherry.

            "Uh… um… homework." Kaoru said in a small voice while staring at the ground and flushing at the question.

            "Homework? Is that all you can come up with?" Kenshin turned away thinking ~why me? Why do I have to kidnap a girl who has a human growth and development homework in her hand?~

            Kenshin suddenly turned to her with his smile back in place. "Is homework all you can come up with?" Kenshin asked watching Kaoru change into a darker shade of red.

            "N-Nani? (what?)" Kaoru yelped as Kenshin chased after her. "Yahh! Stop!" Kaoru tripped over the low coffee table as she fell she grabbed the closet thing to her… guess. Yup. Kenshin fell down with her as she hit the ground. "Itai!" Kaoru cried when Kenshin landed on her.

            "Oro!" Kenshin cried out of surprise. Kaoru blinked when Kenshin cried out 'oro'.

            "That's so kawaii! Kawaiiness written all over it!" Kaoru said making Kenshin stare at her with horror.

            Then the doorbell rang.

_            Ding-dong!_

            ~Saved by the bell~ Kenshin thought slowly getting off Kaoru. Kenshin walked towards the door and glanced in peek hole before he noticed the man was wearing set of black clothes and with a symbol of a katana that was covered in red blood. Kenshin sighed before putting his mask on.

            Opening Kenshin glared at the poor man with his icy stare, he was sure the guy was going to wet on the spot. "What do you want?" Kenshin questioned coldly, glaring the man who was cowering in front of him. He watched the shaky hands take out a blood red envelope and brought it towards him. And the man turned away. Kenshin noticed quickly that most of the things that man was supposed to be taught wasn't there. Normally the man was supposed to wait till he was dismissed and bow to him respectfully for he was in a higher class as a Hitokiri. But it seemed not today. After reading the contents of the letter Kenshin sent the letter to the fireplace to burn with a bit of confusion, that man, something was out of place with him.

            "Kenshin who was that?" Kaoru asked as he turned his attention to her he turned off the electrical fireplace. Kenshin heard the curious tone laced around the words she spoke and he glanced one last time in the fireplace.

            "A man I work with." Kenshin said curtly before walking past her and remembering how she remembered how he looked like without looking at him and how she wield the broom with ease. "Kaoru," Kenshin asked looking at her for a moment then staring at the ashes in the fireplace, "how did you know it was me when I was at your school?" Kenshin started to wander too as he glanced at the clock which read 5:46 pm.

            Kaoru blinked before thinking it over. "Um, I kind of don't know how myself. I guess it's the way I felt around you." Kaoru answered sitting on the floor.

            "How do you feel about me?" Kenshin asked as he thought about how angry and scared she might have been with him. ~Maybe angry, or scared, or even both.~ Kenshin thought bitterly.

            "Sometimes fine, angry and mostly content, I'm pretty comfortable around your house then mine." Kaoru said resting her eyes as she sat down on the floor and smiled at him.

            Oh how he loved that smile that was the only thing that made him feel normal, before he was Hitokiri Battousai, before he was Kenshin. Like when he was Shinta. 

            "_Boo!_" Kaoru yelled making Kenshin reach for his katana out of reflex, which wasn't there, thank god. Kenshin sighed when he realized it was Kaoru.

            " Kenshin, you know a bit about me right?" Kenshin nodded so that Kaoru could continue. He watched the expressions on her face and the way her eyes would stare at the wooden floor. "So you know about things I know. So sense you know, they knew that you knew, that they knew that I knew that, you know what I know about things…right? Kaoru asked making Kenshin blink trying to figure out what she was talking about. Kenshin watched Kaoru make more faces before crying out loud. "Damnit that doesn't make any sense!"

            Kenshin sighed, "Kaoru, I'm going out. Don't answer the phone or door, got that? Kenshin said going in the back to dress in his navy gi and gray hakama, Kenshin also bore a black haori. Kenshin went to the closet he had locked and got out his katana and wakizashi, once placed on his belt he locked it once more.

            Kaoru sighed when Kenshin left and sat down on the kitchen table's chair. She looked up to see the window open and got up to close the window thinking things. ~That's odd, it wasn't open before, or at least I think not.~

            "Oh, you don't have to do that! I'm quite sure I'll close that once I leave!" A voice said happily behind her. Kaoru gasped and turned to see a young boy with black hair and slightly fair skin, he also had bright blue eyes. His face was smiling but his eyes weren't really happy from what Kaoru could tell.

            "Who are you! How did you get in here!" Kaoru demanded backing you to the stove. The boy smiled.

            "I'm going to kidnap you. If you don't mind I'll be taking you now." He said appearing out of nowhere. Kaoru gasped ducked. His smile got wider. "so you do know some things. Well I guess that's what happens if you underestimate girls. But then again all the girls I know didn't do what you just did. My name is Soujiro Seta. Also known as the Tenken." The boy Soujiro once more disappeared and reappeared in front of her. Kaoru gasped in surprise and leaned back and did the first thing that came to mind, she kissed him on the cheek and then ran. She saw the shocked expression on his face.

            She ran into her room and locked the door. Kaoru wore her sweater and opened the window thinking of a way to escape him. ~Think Kaoru think, your so stupid why did you kiss him anyways!~ Kaoru tensed when she heard Soujiro walk up to her room, Kaoru threw and extra pillow out the window as she quickly hide under the bed. As soon as she was under the bed he was in the room.

            "I wonder why Mister Himura the Battousai would want you." Soujiro said slowly looking under the bed, as the smile got wider he said, "the strong lives and the weak dies."

After that it was silent in the home. Soujiro dragged Kaoru out from under the bed and brought her to the living room. As soon as he was out of the house he closed the window.

~*Kenshin*~

            Kenshin muttered vivid words as he ran to his house; he saw the car get away and cursed loudly making it echo around him. ~He got away with Kaoru! Damn him to hell!~ Kenshin  got inside to see everything was the same except the unlocked but closed window in his kitchen, explaining how he got in and the pillow missing in the room Kaoru was in as well as the open window. He also noticed her sweater was missing. Looking out the window he saw the missing pillow innocently lying on the dirty ground.

            "Damnit, it must be Makoto Shishio." As soon as those words left his mouth Kenshin went to the phone. "Shishou, what do I do to exonerate Shishio."

I carry my sorrows far with me,

So do not come looking after me,

I shall leave once done with you,

For all I carry is a sad story for you.

            Hiko Seijuro here, it seems my baka deshi will have to fight the Juppongatana and Shishio by himself. I am going to get more saké after this. Hmm I guess my baka deshi had some friends. Or at least some people who would help.

            Chapter 9 Ice Cold Eyes, Stone Hard Fists and the Mibu Wolf. 

            Kenshin you idiot you must learn the Ama-kakeru-ryu-no-hirameki! That is the only way to beat Shishio, remember the will to live is stronger then wanting to throw your life away!

Juju: @_@ I just typed this all up and now I'm going to faint! @_@ typed to much.

Battousai: Yeah. Right. Hmm.

Kenshin: Oro! That's bad for you eyes that it is!

Kaoru:  Yeah why are you do thing this!

Juju: for the readers…

Kaoru: They can wait!

Kenshin/Battousai: O_Ox

Juju: Um actually they can't… well they can sort of…

^ Watching an angry mob of readers who are tired of waiting.

Everyone: O_O Err no they can't…

Juju: thank you for reading and reviewing! *Glares at the people who read and change to a different story.*

REVIEWS~

Redwalgrl: hee hee hee, yes I know you, you promised that you would read all the chapters and give them separate reviews, I have great memory with those kinds of things… But I never seem to remember names… Hmm. ^-^

Dark Angel: Hmm really? I think so too… I could see my self now I'm rereading this story and I'll be like "Whoa! I really wrote that? I can't see myself doing that!" .

Tsugoi Kakarlena: Err… Um… didn't I just do that now? Your quite demanding aren't you? ^-^()

Chiki: Hee hee, Yes she seems like it in here doesn't she… thank god I don't do that… all the time. T-T Anyways, thanks for the review I hope that didn't take up your time. Well thanks again! ^-^****


	9. Ice Cold Eyes, Stone Hard Fists and the ...

Chapter 9

Ice Cold Eyes, Stone Hard Fists and the Mibu Wolf

Juju: Ah, yes at last I am at the ninth chapter and because I have about 12 reviews I will do the bonus.

BONUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Today's bonus is that I will write a Sequel after this and that if it's worth it I might add side stories! ^-^ But that would become separate, hopefully you all won't be come confused! 

Juju: the bonus is a side story… it's in a separate thingy… I hope you all enjoy!

AND NOW FOR THE FANFIC!

Chapter 9

Ice Cold Eyes, Stone Hard Fists and the Mibu Wolf

My eyes are cold,

And unknown,

Life is short,

But still everlasting,

Because of you I know now,

All of my heart is warm.

For you I shall tell you a secret,

So short but true,

And the secret to you is,

I love you,

So short,

Be everlasting.

            -Juju

Kenshin sat in the somewhat light precipitation thinking. ~What makes me want to learn the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki? (A/n: Oro!) It is a powerful attack; yes, but why, is it just to get rid of Makoto Shishio. Or, or is it more? Can it be because I have a deep hatred for him, all for what? Taking a troublesome girl off my shoulders? Or was it because I feel something with that girl, something that draws us together.

            Kenshin thought over every little detail and also answered a few of his own.

~*Kaoru's house*~

Misao sighed, it was four days, four days, and there was no sight of Kaoru. She jumped when Aoshi's cell phone went off. As soon as he answered he got up and was heading out the door.

            "Aoshi-sama where are you going?" Misao questioned ready to burst into tears at any moment given.

"To Makoto Shishio. Coming Sagara?" Aoshi turned to there close friend while glancing at the door.

"Sure, what happened?" Sano asked making sure he knew why he was going and if there is a reason to. And a sound of a fight didn't seem that bad.

"Hannya saw one of the Juppongatana bring a body that was struggling, it might be Kaoru. Or a trap, but my bet is its Kaoru, and she was brought by Soujiro Seta, or Soujiro the Tenken." Aoshi said getting his Kodachi off the couch and placed it in his belt.

"Oh really? I was sure for a moment that Battousai had the girl." A voice said making them turn.

"Hajime Saitou, the leader of the a third squad of the Shinsen-gumi a police officer named, Goro Fujita, who also seems to dislike the battousai. And also says 'Aku soku zen, kill evil swiftly."

            "So you think you know everything about me? Aoshi Shinomori, became the leader of the Oniwaban-shu at the age of 15, and also seems to dislike the Battousai and not only that ignores a certain someone." Saitou said smiling, he turned slightly showing the katana concealed in his coat slightly. "Best put are past behind us and fight Makoto Shishio. Got that rooster?"

            "Who are ya callin` rooster?" Sano asked glaring at Saitou.

            "You of course aho. (Moron.)" Saitou said walking away like he always did.

            "Hey! You're the moron! Moron!" Sano said following after him, but waving at Misao on the way out, and you could hear a faint 'moron' in the night. Misao stood there a bit nervous because she was with Aoshi and blinked to see him looking at her.

"Misao, I might die doing this, just in case you want to know, so if you have anything important to say it to me, say it now."

            Misao smiled meekly and took a hold of Aoshi's strong calloused hands. "If I do have anything important to say I can say it to you at anytime given. But right now it's not the time, not yet. So I'll hold my secret until it's time. And something tells me that you're not going to die; not yet you won't. And I want you to promise me, because if you do you won't die." Misao said smiling gently at him. Aoshi took his hands out of Misao's. As soon as they left Misao thought and was suddenly brought into a warm hug. Misao smiled in Aoshi's trench coat as she hugged him back.

            "I promise that I will return and when I do you better be smiling." Aoshi whispered into her ear. She smiled up at Aoshi and slowly left the room to bring back an indigo ribbon.

            Misao kissed Aoshi on his right cheek getting a very faint blush, an she said, "that is from me, and this, this is for the Battousai, tell him to give it to Kaoru." Misao placed the silk indigo ribbon in his warm hands and hugged him. Aoshi gave her a small smile before leaving causing her to gasp. Leaving Misao to think. Aoshi went to his car to see Saitou and Sanosuke waiting.

            "Hi Aoshi, can I borrow your cell?" Sano asked opening the back seat door for himself. He gave Sano a small nod as the black and silver cell phone was handed over.

            "Hey foxy lady!" Sano said with a goofy smile on his face. "Can you get about four beds prepared for today or tomorrow? What? Come on Megsune! Fine Megumi." Sano incoherent soiled words as he glared out the window while handing back the cell to Aoshi who placed it in his left pocket with Kaoru's ribbon.

~*Kaoru*~

Kaoru blinked when she saw the mansion in front of her and gaped.

"So you think it's quite enormous too!" The boy said smiling, his expression never faltered.

"Why am I here?" Kaoru asked glaring her temper rising by the second. Her eyes stared into his own as he stared back, and then blinking at her he gave her a sheepish smile and turned facing the building.

"Well you see Shishio-sama wanted to speak to you so… I have to improvise with a plan." Soujiro said laughing. "We have to go over some things with something, but I can't remember what… hmm I think it was about Himura-san."

Kaoru just stared at him as they went along, actually it was more like while he carried her into the maze-like building. They took many turns, Kaoru lost track by the fifth turn. Most of the walls didn't have any frames or pictures just plain ivory walls with a few signs that looked like a dojo/room. Soujiro asked someone for directions as soon as it seemed like he had a lost look.

"Oh, you mean that its four turns to the left and then one right? Okay then, don't you think we need to put a map in here?" Soujiro said his face still set as a smile. He placed her down and smiled at her.

"Do you have to smile? I mean it's so creepy that you smile so much!" Kaoru said letting out a shutter ripple through her body. Soujiro blinked at her.

"Do you think glaring is better?" Soujiro asked with a thoughtful look. Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Not really, but shouldn't we have to go to that guy you were talking about? Shishin-san?"

"Shishio-sama." Soujiro corrected. Kaoru just huffed and said whatever as she waved her hand briskly.

~*Kenshin*~

Kenshin was still seated on the mudded ground when Hiko came into view all the things he had thought of didn't help. The thought of Kaoru dead gave him a piercing pain in his heart. All he was hoping is that Kaoru is safe and in good condition. Looking up from his spot, Kenshin could see the outline of Hiko's tall and still form. Getting up slowly, he gave a small almost inaudible sigh. And in return of the sigh Kenshin got a nice big smack with Hiko's iron sheathe.

"Oro!"

"You still say that stupid thing? I guess that's suspected from a baka pupil like you." Hiko said causing Kenshin to glare. "So you've been thinking have you. Did you find anything you think that would help you?"

Kenshin shook his head no, and then rolled his eyes as the thought of Hiko saying something about saké would help him. And because he rolled his eyes he got another bump to add with the other.

"Oro!" Kenshin cried with pain his head aching. He swore that he could feel the bump growing that very second!

"Baka. Are you sure that you didn't find anything? Because if you don't finish this you will die for sure." Hiko's voice was serious and his eyes were set on Kenshin's amber eyes searching. ~The Ama-Kakeru-ryu-no-hirameki, the ultimate attack, long and difficult, if one part of it is wrong it can end your life in an instant.

Kenshin remembered that when he was about to end his life dieing to learn it, Hiko told him to think about it and that he would return the next day. So, if it wasn't about dieing what was it about? Maybe he had to want to live. Was that right? Kenshin looked at Hiko and nodded. With out a second thought Hiko raised his katana and attacked. Kenshin did the same as the last second and did something unexpected by taking another step.

~*Kaoru*~

Growling at the catcalls she stomped over to Soujiro muttering that men were pigs.

"Not all men are like that, just those and I guess the ones in bars too." Soujiro said before she glared at him. "Now, now no need to glare at me."

Lost in thoughts Kaoru somehow followed Soujiro through a few more hallways before crashing into a tall women with a… a… a scythe?

"Hey you! You should watch where your going got that? I need to look my best for Lord Shishio!" She said smiling at Soujiro, who smiled back… sort of because he's always smiling. "What's with the girl?"

"Mister Shishio wants me to take her so the Battousai would come, you know one of those chain reactions." Soujiro stated, as he did a motion with his hands. "Whish reminds me I have to get going! Well good bye Kamatari!" Soujiro said politely as the continued on.

"Alright! See you sweet heart!" Kamatari called walking away with the scythe in hand.

"Kamatari… hmm." Kaoru muttered, ~interesting people… person.~ Kaoru did a last glance at Kamatari's red/orange kimono as they took the last turn. "'Look my best for Lord Shishio.' What?" Kaoru said with a clueless look.

"Oh don't mind Kamatari, he's like that, but he's pretty good when it comes to using his scythe, he's the top 5 out of 10 Juppongatana." Soujiro answered causing her to blink and digest it.

~Oh.~ Kaoru thought as a dazed look came and went. ~Wait! What? That was a guy?!~ Kaoru stared at the corner as her mouth opened in surprise. She mouthed 'what?' as Soujiro laughed at her horror expression. As he knocked on the door Kaoru's attention was on a board of wood that was polished and was engraved with, "The strong lives and the weak dies." Kaoru thought that was somewhat true, sure the strong lived, but it died too.

"Come in. Ah, Soujiro, how was it?" A man said on a couch with a woman who, was showing too much cleavage, sat behind him.

"It was quite surprising, but it was easy too, if you ask me." Soujiro replied as he scratched his head laughing. "That's Lord Shishio and the woman behind him is Yumi Komagata, she came from a long line of geishas."

"So you mean that you get all your commands from, from Toasty over there!" Kaoru blurted making everyone to stop and think over what she said as she added. "And a slut!"

Yumi glared at her from the couch as she wrapped her arms around Shishio's shoulders.

"Your quite a rude little girl aren't you?" Shishio said lazily as he smoked on his pipe.

"A very rude girl if you ask me, Shishio-sama, me a slut! That I can never imagine!" Yumi fanned herself with an exotic fan that had sophisticated designs which few, glittered in the light. "I mean I look even better then Kamatari!" 

(A/n: Can anyone NOT imagine Yumi as a slut? Is that even possible? And you know what? I think Kamatari is a lot better. *Snicker* I love cross dressers there so much fun in mangas / animes. *Sigh* I wonder if their like that in real life…)

"You mean that cross dresser that was wearing a red/orange kimono and that was carrying a scythe?" Kaoru asked watching their amused expression while Soujiro whispered into Shishio's ear.

"Oh really? Place her in the back room, don't do anything stupid." He said to Kaoru who rolled her eyes and watched him smirk at her.

"You might die doing that someday." Shishio pointed out.

"I know so I was thinking about doing it as much as I can before getting killed." Kaoru said sarcastically waving her arms in a way as if to point it out. Kaoru yelped when she felt someone grab her from behind and did the first-thought-first-do, and aimed low. Which was followed by a grunt of pain and a body falling to the floor. _Thump._

She watched as Soujiro fell over from the pain and let out a small 'oops' as she tried to help him up. Laughing nervously Kaoru apologized profusely as Soujiro told her he was all right.

Kaoru turned to hear a evil deep laughter. And it was coming from… "What's your name?" Kaoru asked sweat dropping at him.

"Makoto Shishio, Soujiro you can take her now and if you really feel up to it. Kill the girl after you kill the Battousai." Shishio said AKA Toasty who was back to smoking afterward.

"Smoking is bad for you!" Kaoru yelled as Soujiro practically dragged her into the "room of evil " of the back room, as Toasty would say.

~*Kenshin*~

Kenshin stood there paralyzed for a few seconds before it hit him that he had defeated Hiko and learned the Ama-kakeru-ryu-no-hirameki. All at once and not only that but, he didn't know what to do. Run and save Kaoru or, save Hiko then save Kaoru.

He chose the second. Minutes later Kenshin found himself helping Hiko out of his top and with bandages in hand. As soon as he was done he heard his Shishou started to mutter.

"Shishou?" Kenshin whispered leaning closer so that he could hear well.

"B-baka d-deshi." Hiko managed to mumble making Kenshin stare with amusement. ~After all that, he still says it. ~ Kenshin thought blinking. "Go, go get Shishio, and after that, buy me 2 bottles of saké." Kenshin sighed getting up. As soon as he got up he tripped over Hiko's katana. ~Stupid katana. ~ Kenshin thought before running away leaving Hiko with a note to go to the Aoiya (spelling).

~*Kaoru*~

Kaoru sighed as she looked over the books; they were boring as well as pointless. If only she had matches… Matches! She could remember clearly in the room there was a box full of matches! Not only that but a giant bucket of water, what it was for only they knew. Lifting the box full of matches Kaoru lit one and was about to burn the pile of books before she felt cold metal touch her warm skin.

~*Aoshi*~

Aoshi parked the car as Sano and Saitou got rid of the guards. Aoshi watched a figure with bright red hair running towards the building and stop to put out a katana. Aoshi parked the car and locked it as he pulled out the kodachi from it's sheathe. Saitou followed and Sano just nodded as they went along.

~*Kenshin*~

Kenshin glared at the women as she was waiting for someone.

"You must be the Battousai, welcome to Lord Shishio's hideout."

"Nice to see you here Battousai, it's been a while hasn't it?" The Mibu wolf spoke with a taunting voice making Kenshin roll his eyes.

"Yes it has, lets get going." Aoshi said nodding curtly at them both before facing the women in front of them.

"I am Yumi Komagata, I will be your tour guide, but don't think that you'll get anywhere without me, this is a large mansion so you better stick with me!"

~*Misao*~

Misao walked out of Kaoru's house and locked the door. Slowly making her way she crashed in someone.

"Owww, you stupid—Arg. why don't you watch where you're going!" A familiar voice said. Looking down Misao saw a boy with spiky hair that seemed to have been cut and he was holding a bokkon, in his dark chocolate eyes stared at her. "Hey what are you doing here? Don't you have to work at the Aoiya?" Yahiko asked. Misao nodded and glanced at his bokkon.

"What are you going to do with that?" Misao asked watching a blank expression draw it's way to his face.

"Huh? Oh this come on Misao, you know Kaoru trains me!" Yahiko said watching Misao stare off."

"Kaoru's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!"

~*Kenshin*~

Kenshin watched everyone appear, Aoshi of the Oniwaban-shu, Saitou of the Mibu wolf and leader of the 3rd Shinsen-gumi, and… a stranger? Kenshin nodded curtly watching the Rooster looking guy frown.

"What's this small guy doing?" He asked making Kenshin glare away.

"Whoa! He's really short now that I look at him up close!"

"Shut up moron." Saitou said glaring at Kenshin causing him to glare back.

(A/n: The Glare-Away-group!)

~*Soujiro*~

Soujiro sighed as he slowly placed Kaoru's form on the couch. He picked up her left wrist and stared at the long thin scar, it was at least four years old. It started at the base of her wrist and went down about two inches, almost 3.

His smile was still in place but there was a bit of a change in his eyes. There was a slight change of emotions in his eyes, of what? He wasn't sure. Soujiro moved the left gi sleeve until it reached his elbow. There were many scars, long thin, short wide. They were still too painful to look at. But it didn't mean that he didn't have to smile. He let the sleeve fall into place. "Well, I better see Mister Shishio." Soujiro said happily… or is that what we think?

Kaoru, I may have been the one to protect you, and take you away from the life you should have stayed in. I'm sorry to bring you into this but I'll try to fix it.

Next time on Project Kaoru

Chapter 10, Battles of Bloodshed.

REVEIWS!

SesshaWaRurouni: Well thank you!

Bob-san: *Gasp!* Do I really? I haven't noticed I guess I just to it cuz of cliffhanger or something without thinking! Sorry!

Well good-bye! Thank you for reading!


	10. Battles of Bloodshed Part I

Chapter 10 Battles of bloodshed  
  
Juju: Ah, my story is going nicely now that I have caught up with my so called I-will-update-every-blah blah blah, ugh, horrible ugh, I need to shoot myself for that.  
  
Battousai: How about I just slice your head off?  
  
Kenshin: No! No killing! No suicide! Kaoru-dono Help! Onigai!  
  
Kaoru: well if you guys do that who's going to stop the angry reviews waiting for the rest of the story and the side story and also the sequel?  
  
Everyone: . She has a point there.  
  
Yahiko: Wow even if she's ugly she can do something smart for once! *WHAM!* Owww!  
  
Kaoru: what did you call me LITTLE Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Yahiko-Chan? *WHAM!!!!!!!!!!* Oroooooo! @o@x  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
Megumi: OH OH OH, I'll help you Sir Ken!  
  
Everyone: *takes few. dozen steps away from Kaoru.*  
  
Juju: Um. Oro? Okay. just going on now.  
  
Chapter 10 Battles of Bloodshed Part one  
  
I run without a doubt, I have lost, All my blood and my sorrows, I have no emotions, But rage, Rage and anger that fills my veins, But without a doubt, I have lost.  
  
All for what I cared about and all that's been in my mind. My last wish for you is to live, And be loved, Because I have not been, Love, is a foreign feeling, As it is a word, Love, Isn't a word, For me.  
  
-By Juju. yet again  
  
Kenshin watched everyone and wondered what they were going to do to help him or just save Kaoru. ~Wait! When did Kaoru mean so much?~  
  
"Oi! Battousai!" The Rooster called making him glare at the tall man.  
  
"What? With a voice like that you could kill everyone around you, it's a wonder why their not dead yet." Kenshin muttered to watch Saitou his rival from afar. Saitou smirked and gave Kenshin a glare before smoking.  
  
"We will arrive shortly, and for your information some of the Juppongatana are on their way to the Aoiya, it's Kamatari, Chou, Henya, and then theirs the rest that are here, Usui, Anji, Soujiro, Houji, me and of course Shishio-sama, oh yes and then theirs the Genius and Fuji. They are on their way to the Aoiya too." Yumi said waving her fan for a minute before leaving and letting them trail behind her.  
  
Kenshin cursed at his luck and checked everyone's expression, Aoshi, always quite the character, no emotion. Che, what else do you expect from him? Saitou' frowning, being a cop must be harsh, so much paperwork, assassin's don't worry about that. And then there is that guy, Sanosuke, his eyes narrowed and jaws tightened. He was pretty much glaring at the woman with his fist clenched and jaws set.  
  
~*Misao & Yahiko~ as well as the Oniwaban-shu!*~  
  
"What do you mean she was kidnapped? I mean, are you sure she wasn't joking?" Yahiko asked his eyes narrowed, they were slightly watery, it was like losing a mother to him, a mother and a sister, Kaoru found him on day trying to pickpocket her. She told him that he could work at the Akabako (spelling? I forgot how to spell it .) and stay at her place. She gave him his freedom and not only that but also love as well as a warm home.  
  
Misao gave a slight nod and faced the sapphire sky wishing that Kaoru would come back with everyone safe, even the annoying wolf. "I'm just afraid because it isn't any kidnapper it's the Battousai." Misao said frowning at the thought. Then at the news she got earlier. "And with this crazy guy named Makoto Shishio." Sighing when she remembering what Aoshi said to her. She blinked away tears while she saw the Aoiya.  
  
Okina stood with a grim expression as they walked up to him. He glanced at them before looking at the same direction with a deeper frown marring his face. "Their coming."  
  
"Who's coming?" Yahiko asked at he stared off at the same direction.  
  
"The Juppongatana." Okina whispered in a stern tone quickly yelling everyone to get dressed into his or her battle gear. The Oniwaban-shu quickly assembled in the lobby as Misao leap the whole case of stairs, landing on her feet like a cat.  
  
~*Kaoru*~  
  
Kaoru looked around her, it was dark and with no way to get out. As she turned to face her the room she felt a sudden pain and closed her eyes.  
  
She opened them to see flowers, tons of them, roses, merry gold, morning glory, daisy, even lavenders and cherry trees with blossoms at bloom. Most were knew and unknown to her. She turned around to see the same scene but the flowers were dead. Except one, she took a step towards the flower, and it quickly wilted. Once the flower was dead she saw a speck of red in the distant. It was somewhat glittering.  
  
Kaoru ran, she darted over as fast as she could, it seemed so close, once she was close to the figure she noticed it was a boy. It was as if he was sleeping peacefully and then a sakura blossom landed on his face, almost like a tear. Kaoru looked up to see a cherry tree that wasn't there before.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
~*Kenshin*~  
  
Kenshin sighed as he glanced up at the full moon. It wasn't even a week since he got Kaoru but it was like he'd known her all his life. Right now they were in a large field with Buddha ornaments it would be interesting to look at if you didn't have to worry about your life.  
  
Sano cracked his knuckles as he glanced at the woman in front of them.  
  
"Well, here is Monk Anji, if he's really here, that is." Yumi said glaring around tapping her feet on the floor in annoyance. "Remember it's one man per battle, if you lose you die, got that? And it's not my fault if you die."  
  
"Heh, don't worry, I'll fight Anji, I have a bone to pick with him anyways." The Rooster said watching a soaring man step out of the gloom with shock written on his face, or eyes.  
  
"Very well Sanosuke, you get your fight." Aoshi said distribute a concise nod at him before stepping back, for the man Sanosuke walked into the battle, it fighting chi rising and soaring. Kenshin was quite interested.  
  
"So it seems we meet again, but why are you here?" Sano asked his voice changed from polite to anger, betrayal.  
  
"Yes it seems me to, I am here because I am one of the Juppongatana. For what I can tell you've gotten better with the Futae-no-kiwami. But you still have the other things to practice! And for you to defeat me you must know more!" Anji believed his words loud and clear His eyes dark chocolate eyes watching Sano's medium brown. To Kenshin it seemed like a tie and was pretty strange, Sano was smiling, not a cocky smile like most times, it was sad.  
  
Kenshin turned to Aoshi as a question grew on his mind. "What are you ties with Kaoru?" Kenshin asked watching Yumi from the corner of his eyes. Aoshi looked at Kenshin for a minute before throwing the question back at him.  
  
"What is are your ties with Kaoru? Is it your job or is it more, is it because you have feelings for the girl that you are here? Or is it really because of Makoto Shishio? Well Battousai?" Aoshi asked making him growl and turn around.  
  
"I have nothing to say for the girl as long as she is with me, she is nothing but the target I must have for the job." Kenshin bit out harshly before watching Sano go for a hit. Aoshi reached into his left pocket taking out the indigo ribbon. He forcefully turned Kenshin around and placed it on his rough calloused hands. Aoshi watched Kenshin give him a blank expression to the ribbon, then raise a brow at him.  
  
~What? A ribbon, it smells like Kaoru.~ Kenshin's glaze turned to Aoshi's Ever strong ice blue eyes.  
  
"Return that to her." Aoshi said emotionlessly before turning to the battle at hand.  
  
Juju: YES! Part one is done! Now for Part 2 and 3!  
  
Kaoru: Why three?  
  
Kenshin: That way it would be shorter and seem like less work of course!  
  
Juju: Kenshin. Will you marry me?  
  
Everyone: ORO?!  
  
Kenshin: OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! N-N-NA-NAN-NANII??????? *Faint*  
  
Juju: Opps! Oh well. Anyways thanks for the reviews and the people who tried the other fics, most readers seemed to like "Holding Back" I don't know why thou. Hmm Maybe you guys should check it out, and if you guy could help out. *Ahem* PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF "Beautiful"!!! I might delete it because it's a bad story from my point of view but then again, I think about that with all the stories! Arigotou!  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Tsugoi Karalena: Well thank you so much, your like the only reviewer. *sweat drop* Actually you are. 


	11. Battles of Bloodshed Part II

Project Kaoru  
  
Battles of Bloodshed  
  
Part II  
  
A/n: Yes me; Juju the insane! IF you guys could, will you review if you actually read my story? I was so lost when I found out someone was reading my fanfic and didn't review until they got mad at me for not updating! @_@ Oroo! Gomen!  
  
My Vision is red,  
  
I cannot see a thing,  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Will someone guide me?  
  
I see her face,  
  
So beautiful, so angelic,  
  
I wish to... hold her...  
  
Even love her...  
  
Chapter 10 Part II  
  
~*Aoiya*~  
  
Everyone was ready, quick, smooth, and swift. That was the ninja's way. As soon as Misao got out of the building she saw the Juppon gatana was there and ready. But they were ready and willing to fight for their lives. Misao cursed, how was it that even in the modern times they still fight things that happened a century ago? Was it a family revenge? She cursed at her luck once more. Hopefully of at least luckily, no one would die or get injured severely.  
  
She drew out her Kunais as she got to her fighting stance which Yahiko had followed by going into the teachings of Kaoru to do the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. "Are you ready?" Misao asked Yahiko.  
  
"Of course Weasel Girl (Can someone tell me what it is in Japanese?)." Yahiko said rubbing his nose with a knowing smirk. "Lets knock them dead." Yahiko grinned at the comment knowing well that it wasn't supposed to be taken seriously. He swung the bokkon off his shoulder and took a stance. Misao smiled at his comment knowing fully what he meant by it as the army growled at him.  
  
"Let's go!" Okina said with a grim look on his face as the Juppon gatana moved towards them.  
  
"Hmm, now who do I want to fight, or who do I get to fight?" said the woman in a red orange kimono; she smiled at them with an evil smirk on her red lips.  
  
"Do you want to get her? I think I'll feel bad to beat up a pretty lady like her." Yahiko said to Misao as her mouth opened and she glared at him.  
  
"You never said I was pretty!" Misao said as her glare landed heavily upon his shoulders.  
  
"Well I can't help it if your not pretty, and plus I thought that you knew you were ugly anyways." Yahiko said earning another glare from her but stronger.  
  
"Shut up Yahiko-CHAN! At least I'm not a pointy eyed midget like you!" Misao retorted making Yahiko cry out not to call him 'chan'.  
  
"Well thank you for the flattering remark, and well if you want I can teach you." She said winking at him as he face changed from anger to a confused expression.  
  
"Why would I want to learn to be a girl... YOU'RE A GUY?" Yahiko gapped at the man in front of him as did Misao as soon as he finished the comment. They watched him giggle and then a scythe being carried towards him from three men.  
  
"Oh good it's here, you better have brought it without a scratch or your dead." He said with an example by cutting a near by post. As soon as the post hit the ground they ran. Which was a bad move because soon they died; their heads were cut off by a swing of a scythe. "Oops, hmm, must of slipped from my grasp." They all stared at the corpses of the dead men.  
  
"You sick bastard!" Misao yelled as she threw a kunai which wasn't deflected but caught without a problem in his hand. Misao let out a gasp as she dodged the swing from the cross-dresser.  
  
~*Kaoru*~  
  
Kaoru looked around her once more and then stared at the small form. "Kenshin?" She called. The small body trembled and sat up.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked with a curious look, his eyes bored into hers. "I'm Shinta. Who's Kenshin?" Kaoru gasped at the purple eyes that stared back at her with confusion. "Do I know you?"  
  
~*Kenshin*~ He was slightly impressed. The rooster was pretty good, he was panting by now but still good.  
  
"You know why I'm here? Because of the government they told me that the children I was taking care of would be safe with them. But they killed them; they stuck the kids in an abandoned house and burnt them." Anji said with passion, his words were as thick as honey as they left his mouth. He glared at them as if they were the ones who did it. They told me they would be safe, but those nasty sons of a bitch killed them, they took their rights! And the code of Hammarabi (Spelling?) said, an eye for an eye, so I took theirs! They weren't even older then fourteen!"  
  
"So your telling me that all those things are for those kids you cared about? Well is it? Has the thought ever come to mind that they didn't want you to kill them? Their just kids! They had their life taken but if you kill, that won't change a thing! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT! WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KILL?  
  
"Guess what, in a way that happened to me, remember when you asked me that question? Well you'll find out now. You see the reason was because they got my father, we were helping them catch a gang when they killed him and our team. I never wanted to see them again, until I found some new friends who taught me things I never noticed. I began to live, and you, your just stuck. You're like a bad ass cavity in a mouth as large as a mountain. Have you ever seen anyone around you, how happy they seemed that there are fewer robbers, murders, mad men that could have taken someone they cared? CAN YOU? No wait you couldn't you were stuck in your own problems, some fucking monk you are!" Sano said his anger getting the better of him and engulfing him by the second. Kenshin's eyes widened when the words hit him, they were so right. Anji was taking back the most, his eyes were wide and his mouth open to in of a shock to notice it was.  
  
They watch with quite a shock, well of course except for Saitou how was a type of person who didn't need to show emotion just watch with an amused one when he scares someone to death.  
  
"I fought them. I killed them, but then those friends helped me, they showed me, now I realize how stupid and an idiot I was, you, your like me. I'll never let them do that to me again. You were just like me then that happened, but you know what?" Sano said softly, his eyes burning. "It's not time for sappy stories!"  
  
Sano took his stance and then ran at Anji aiming the Kiwami-hazushi as Anji did Tou-ate; distant hit. Sano dodged it as swiftly as he could and yelled, "IF YOU EALLY CARE FOR THOSE CHILDREN THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE KILLING JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S RIGHT!" Anji's eyes widened but because of the pain, because of what Sano said.  
  
Okay that's all for now... REVIEW~ baseballfreak202: Well thank you for giving me such a heart attack that I did his within two days and now will be out of it for a week! Owwies! My poor hands! T-Tx 


End file.
